Fallon Antilles- Girl Outlaw
by Fallon Antilles
Summary: A young girl named Fallon Antilles escapes from Corellia and is now in Tatooine. She befriends Jango Fett and is gradually pulled over to the Dark Side.
1. Introduction

  
  


Fallon Antilles- Outlaw Introduction

It was a starry, yet pitch black night, for the dark gray clouds had been trying to hide the stars' beautiful, bright shine. Fallon Antilles crept silently through an alley of an immense city. Her eyes were set straight ahead when she was approaching the factory-like artillery shop. People of Corellia usually are unable to see in such darkness, but Fallon was gifted with the a spectacular present; silver eyes that were as pale as a ghost. They allowed her to see fairly in the blackness of the night. She had movements of a sleek, lean cat. Her steps were quiet enough so that the animal with the most sensitive hearing cannot hear her. Fallon's crossbow was getting too weak and wimpy for her liking. She wanted something stronger, more durable than a crossbow...a laser gun. Fallon had to hurry, for the artillery shop was to open up at dawn. She didn't want to be caught.

Antilles found an open window at the side of the shop. She stacked boxes and crates under it so she could crawl in. It was no use, she was too big. Fallon thought very deeply through all of her techniques,until, suddenly, it hit her. She slipped her pack off and tried again. Her body barely made it through. She had landed in a pile of old machine parts and scanned the room for any sign of people. The stealth outlaw ran through the artillery shop until a shine caught her eye. The gun that Fallon was looking for lay before her very eyes...but why was it shining in the dark? She snagged it and ran, ran as fast as her two legs would carry her, right out the back door. Infuriated shouts of the shopkeeper yelled for the police.

Fallon stopped after she reached the vast, arid desert. It was her home, the dry, barren place. By this time, Corellian troopers were everywhere, searching for the wanted outlaw. She caused trouble throughout her life and was often on the go. It was too much now, she couldn't stay in Corellia much longer without getting caught. Fallon was only 16 years old, but looks are deceiving , mind you. She stood at about 5'6" with long sand colored hair pulled back neatly into a ponytail. Her silver eyes darted everywhere, searching for a leeway. They stopped upon an aircraft, one that she had never seen before. It was a fighter aircraft, not just any fighter aircraft, but an X-Wing. She snuck past many of the troopers until she was close enough to make a break for it. Actually, it was quite easy for Fallon to get into the X-Wing without getting caught, for the troopers' slow reflexes were an advantage to her. This was it, she was leaving the only place she knew, the planet Corellia.

At first, she had no clue what she was doing, but soon enough, she was an expert. Outer space was vast, but pretty. There were billions of stars, standing out in the total darkness of space. Fallon had heard something that she couldn't quite explain to herself. The sound came again, but this time, she could see it. A thin, green laser whizzed by the cockpit of her X-Wing. Then another. And another. This time it was a red one. Fallon was amazed. 

A crackle from the radio awoke her from her daze," Pilot 6, come in, over."

Fallon picked it up and responded, "Pilot 6 here, over."

"Women aren't supposed to pilot! Pilot 6, report to home base immediately."

"Roger that, ov-...wait, where is home base? Over."

"It's on Tatooine, Miss. Now vamoose! Over."

Fallon piloted the X-Wing gracefully to the rather large planet of Tatooine. Her landing was perfect...perfectly in the middle of nowhere. She picked up the transmitter and reported," This is Pilot 6 to home base, over."

A man at the base responded quickly, "Pilot 6, what seems to be the problem? Over."

"I'm in the middle of the desert and my aircraft is out of fuel, over."

" I'll have troopers over there to retrieve you. Over and out."

Fallon looked around, the desert of the strange planet so serene. It was definitely quieter than the desert of Corellia. The duration of the wait was about two hours. The troopers shoved her harshly into an aircraft.

Since that time, she has been on the planet of Tatooine... 


	2. Chapter One

  
  


Chapter 1

It was odd for a young woman to be found in a bar. That's where Fallon was, waiting. It was dim, noisy, and filled with strange and fascinating creatures. She constantly had flashbacks of last year, when she first arrived at Tatooine...

The Tatooine troopers came to retrieve Fallon from the desert after she had landed. They were rough with her, and very impolite. The lead one pushed her to the ground at the base.

"Pilot 6, you aren't Pilot 6," the man said. "Women don't pilot X-Wings."

" I had to, sir. I had to run from Corellia. I can never return," Fallon responded.

" Never, eh? Why not?"

" ..."

A trooper kicked her and shouted,"Answer him! NOW!"

"I'm a wanted outlaw," she retorted.

Fallon has escaped from authority in a style that no other outlaw has ever pulled off before. Her skill was noticed by a bounty hunter by the name of Jango...Jango Fett. That's who she was waiting for in the bar. Fallon didn't know any better and befriended him last year. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"C'mon Fallon, I need to talk to you," Jango stated.

Fett took Antilles outside.

"We've got a mission, Fallon. See this man here?" he asked as he held up a picture," This is Anakin Skywalker. I am supposed to kill him, but I need a few items to do so. This mission is very crucial...Are you up for the job?"

Fallon's eyes lit up," Of course!!! Just tell me what you need and I'll get it to you by dawn."

"Great. I need a bowcaster, a fighter aircraft, and some new armor. Meet me at this spot."

Fallon nodded and Jango walked off.

Antilles couldn't believe that she was actually back to work. She dressed in dark colors, black and navy to be exact, to it would be very difficult to find her. The streets of Tatooine were even more guarded than the ones of her home planet. Fallon attached her laser, rope, dagger, and quiver to her belt. She strapped on her trusty crossbow and jumped down, landed cat-like in the street.

She took a quick glance at the map and headed quietly toward the Armory. Fallon was almost there. Her steady hand reached for the gold colored doorknob...Suddenly, she heard somebody holler," Stop right there!" Fallon ran, ran right into a trap. Her silver eyes darted over everything. She was in between a wall and a wall of troopers. Antilles couldn't give up just yet. She didn't even get one item. It would be a disgrace to return empty handed. Then, almost as if on cue, her chance appeared. She climbed over to walls as soon as she knew that the troopers were distracted. An item on her list lay before her.

"Jeez," she started," pilots need to be more careful with their X-Wings. How irresponsible."

Fallon hopped into the cockpit and flew off, this time, turning the radio off. Shew flew over the Armory and put the aircraft in hover mode. Slowly, Fallon lowered herself onto the roof. From there, it was easy. The outlaw pulled the laser out and cut a clean hold in the glass above the desired armor, and then lowered herself inside. She has has practice at this, the trick was not to touch the floor, for there was a laser grid. It you walk through a laser, it sets off an alarm. Without touching the ground, she pulled herself back up.

"Now what was the last item? Oh yeah, a crossbow! No, wait, that wasn't it. Uhh...a bowcaster! There we go!"

She guided the X-Wing carefully over to the Artillery Shop and landed it.

"I utterly loathe stealing from Artillery Shops...The owners always catch me," she muttered to herself. Antilles silently moved through the shop, head down. "Let's see...bowcaster, bowcaster...no, bow and arrow...no, crossbow...EUREAKA!,"she accidently yelled," BOWCASTER!" Just then, a trooper came crashing in.

" You are under arrest! Put your hands up!"

" Yuh-oh, gotta bust a move."

Fallon sprinted by the trooper and laughed. She wasn't through and done just yet. Her eyes were on the trooper she passed and...*SMACK*she ran right into a different one. Fallon gave a sheepish grin of embarrassment and started to run again. She managed to get into the X-Wing and was strangle worn out. Something caught her eye, something in her left arm. It was a tranquilizer dart.

Antilles pulled it out and suddenly felt the need to take a nap. She put the X-Wing on autopilot and instructed it to land at near the bar at dawn. It was the only thing she could do before she fell asleep. This was it, the tranquilizer kicked right in. She fell over and dosed off, her mind going blank and her breathing deep and steady as she went into a reverie... 


End file.
